Please, Forgive Me
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: "..Maafkan aku.." / "Tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku yang harus minta maaf." / "Aku yang salah, Sakura. Berhenti minta maaf." / "Aku!" / "Aku!" "Baiklah. Kau saja yang minta maaf." Ucap Sakura mengalah sekaligus pasrah. "Oh, jadi kamu mau bilang kalau aku yang salah, terus aku yang harus minta maaf!" Sasuke sewot. Sakura sweatdrop / Canon / For Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © Please, Forgive Me

For Savers Contes : Banjir TomatCeri

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje.

Dibangku taman, terduduklah seorang medic-nin yang tengah merenung memikirkan suatu hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Atau bisa dibilang sejak kembalinya nuke-nin tampan yang tak lain adalah seseorang yang telah memiliki ruang khusus dihatinya.

'Hhh.' Helaan nafas lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini. Tuntutan pekerjaan dan masalah yang muncul akhir-akhir ini sudah sangat cukup membuat kunoichi merah muda ini frustasi.

Bunga Sakura yang berguguran dan angin musim semi yang berhembus. Sedikit membuat gadis ini merasa nyaman, tentram, melupakan semua permalahan yang ia hadapi, walaupun hanya sejenak.

"Hhh. Sebenarnya apa perasaannya padaku?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Sakura-san." Ucap sebuah suara dibelakngnya.

"Yuki-san?" ucap Sakura. Gadis yang dipanggil Yuki pun berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah, aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ternyata kau disini." Ucap perawat bernama Yuki itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Ah maaf. Aku hanya sediki lelah, jadi aku berpikir untuk sekedar mencari udara segar. Hehe." Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalana yang tidak gatal.

Yuki terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu menjadi medic-nin paling hebat kedua di Konoha pasti sangat melelahkan. Tapi Sakura-san jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap Yuki dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Oh iya, ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Tsunade-sama meminta anda untuk memeriksa beberapa laporan." Terang Yuki.

"Ah, baik. Aku segera kesana. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Sakura. Yuki pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkkan Sakura sendiri.

'Hhh.' Sakura menghela napas lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman.

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

.

.

'Tinggal satu lagi.' Pikir kunoichi merah muda seraya meletakkan map yang baru saja ia periksa.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang entah muncul dari mana dan sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Ah. Kau mengagetkanku saja." Ucap Sakura menormalkan degup jantungnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke

"Ah, iya. Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bersaha tetap tenang, padahal jantungnya sedari tadi tengah berolah raga.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jadi begitu caramu memanggilku sekarang?"

Sakura mengerjap beberapa saat. "Eh? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sembari mengambil satu map berisi laporan yang tersisa.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi sang Uchiha bungsu. 'Sabar Sasuke. Sabar. Ingat apa tujuanmu.' Batin Sasuke sabar.

"Sa-?"

"Hn. Lupakan. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Hn?" ucap Sakura masih fokus pada laporannya.

Perempatan siku muncul kembali didahi Uchiha Sasuke. "Jangan meniruku."

"Hah?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya

"Sudah cukup. Jangan pasang wajah polosmu itu dihadapanku." Ucap Sasuke geram. Ia tak habis pikir. Apakah mantan rekan satu timnya ini sebegitu polosnya?

Sakura makin bingung dengan sikap mantan rekan satu timnya itu. 'Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengannya?' pikir Sakura

Hening beberapa saat, sampai Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Ne, Sasuke." Panggil Sakura. Sasuke mendecih. Ne, Sasuke sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, hah?

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sakura

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke lagi

Sakura melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding sebelah kanannya. "Sudah waktunya makan siang. Bagaiman kalau kita berbincang-bincang sambil makan siang bersama?" ajak Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya yang bisa membuat siapa saja merona jika melihatnya. Terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Benar 'kan, Sasuke?

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke lagi dan lagi

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Hn, hn terus. 'Hn' itu apa artinya Sasuke-k.."

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Sasuke menyeringai. "Err- baka?" lanjut Sakura

Hilang sudah seringai Sasuke digantikan dengan wajah masamnya. Sasuke tak menjawab lagi. Ia melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian diruangan gadis itu.

'Sasuke-kun? Apa aku salah bicara?' pikir Sakura dengan polos. Aish.. Sakura, embel-embel itulah yang ingin Sasuke dengar darimu. Oops, benarkah?

"Ck. Cepatlah. Sebelum jam istirhatmu habis." Ucap Sasuke kesal

"Eh?" Sakura berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. Apa itu atinya Sasuke mnerima ajakan Sakura? Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sakura bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke kita akan makan dimana? Apa di ichiraku saja?" tanya Sakura

"Ck. Kau ingin Naruto-dobe itu mengganggu kita?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap

"Hn. Lupakan." Ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. 'Aku kelepasan.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin makan yakiniku." Ucap Sakura kemudian

"Baiklah. Ayo." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Hah? Mengulurkan tangannya?

"S-Sasuke.." Sakura tengah merona.

"Ck. Cepatlah. Aku sudah lapar. Jalanmu lambat, makannya pegang tanganku. Kita berlari saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap tak percaya pada tangan Sasuke yang terulur kearahnya. Melihat Sakura yang malah terbengong begitu, Sasuke menjadi gemas.

"Ck. Ayo." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu menyeret(?) tangan gadis itu agar ikut berlari menyamai langkahnya. Sakura kini tengan berblushing ria. Sedangkan Sasuke tak jauh beda, hanya saja tak separah Sakura.

Mereka berlari melompati atap-atap rumah dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Membuat setiap pasang mata menatap iri pada mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang membuka suara. Mereka tengah menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan ini.

Sampai tiba ditujuan pun, sepertinya mereka masih enggan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya masing-masing.

"Ayo." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura pun menurut saja.

Mereka memasuki kedai yakiniku yang lumayan ramai itu, mengingat saat ini adalah jam makan siang.

Mereka pun menduduki tempat yang paling ujung.

"selamat siang ada yang ingin dipesan?" tanya salah seorang pelayan wanita.

"Hm, kau pesan apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat daftar menu.

"Hn. Samakan saja denganmu." Ucap Sasuke datar

"Baiklah. Kami pesan yakiniku du-" ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat pelayan tadi tengah menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ehm." Sakura berdehem menghentikan kegiatan pelayan itu-menatap Sasuke.

"E-eh, tadi kau pesan apa, nona?" tanya pelayan itu yang dibalas dengan deathglare oleh Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli.

"Kami pesan yakiniku dua porsi, dan dua gelas ocha." Ucap Sasuke

"B-baik. Tunggu sebentar. Pesanan akan segera diantarkan." Ucap pelayan itu, lalu segera menyingkir dari hadapan mereka, sebelum mendapat deathglare lagi dari Sakura. Tapi sebelum itu, ia sempat menggumamkan kata 'Menyeramkan' sambil melirik Sakura. Yang tentu saja kata itu terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Apa?" tanya Sakura galak.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang kembali datar.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Ne, Sasuke. Bukankah ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan? Katakanklah sekarang." Ucap Sakura masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Sasuke menddengus lagi, tapi kali ini bukan dengusan geli, melainkan dengusan kesal. "Kenapa dari tadi kau memanggilku 'Sasuke', hah?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Memang namamu Sasuke, kan? Lalu kau ingin kupanggil apa?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Mana embel-embel yang selalu kau gunakan ketika memanggil namaku dulu?" tanya Sasuke dengan semburat tipis diwajahnya.

Seketika wajah Sakura menjadi seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke-tomat.

"K-kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'S-sasuke-kun'?" tanya Sakura gugup

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang terdapat semburat merah.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" oh Sasuke tidakkah kau kasihan pada mantan rekan satu timmu ini? Bisa kau lihat wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena kau goda terus.

"Aa." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara lagi. Seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan. Tentu saja bukan pelayan yang tadi. Siapa tahan mendapat tatapan deathglare dari Sakura barusan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pelayan tersebut segera pergi.

Sakura dan sasuke pun menyantap makanan yang ada didepannya. Selama makan, tidak ada satupun yang membuka percakapan, karena Sakura tahu betul apa kebiasaan keluarga Uchiha ketika sedang makan. Yaitu makan tanpa suara.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Sakura buka suara. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke-" Sasuke mendelik kesal. Sakura menelan ludahnya. "-kun? Hehe."

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak disini. Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi tempat itu setelah sebelumnya menaruh beberapa lembaruang di meja.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ikut saja." Sasuke membawa Sakura kesuatu tempat, dimana banyak sekali bunga Sakura yang mekar. Kelopak bunga Sakura yang sewarna dengan surai gadis yang ia bawa kemari. Sejenak Sakura merasa bebas, melayang melupakan semua masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

Entah in seperti mimpi. Sakura berada ditempat ini bersama lelaki yang ia cinta sejak dulu. Seperti impiannya dulu. Hanya mereka berdua.

"I-ini.."

"Hn. Kau suka?"

"Ini indah sekali Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura berbinar-binar.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Ini.. Kenapa kau bisa tau ada ada tempat yang indah seperti ini?" ucap Sakura

"..." merasa tak ada jawaban, Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Tapi ia tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke berada tepat dibelakangnya. Sehingga ketika Sakura berbalik, wajahnya dengan sukses membentur dada bidang Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia hendak melangkah mundur, sebelum tangan Sasuke menahan kepalanya. Dan tangan yang satunya, ia lingkarkan di pinggang Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura kaget "Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyesap rasa cherry yang menguar dari surai gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Sakura tersenak kager. Wajahnya sudah seperti buah kesukaan Sakura. Tangannya bergetar. Ia bingung untuk memilih, apakah akan membalas pelukan Sasuke? Atau melepaskannya.

Jujur ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi, ia butuh kepastian. Ia tidak mau digantungkan seperti ini perasaannya. Ia tidak mau beharap lebih. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara tentang perasaannya. Ia tak pernah mau jujur.

Biar bagaimana pun Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang juga mengharapkan kata-kata manis dari seorang lelaki. Walaupun ia tahu, itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi setidaknya, Sakura ingin Sasuke jujur tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, satu tetes liquid bening mengalir dipipinya. Lama-lama tangis Sakura pecah. Sasuke yang merasakan bahu gadis yang tengah berada dipelukannya bergetar, tersentak kaget.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke pelan. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi sakura menahannya.

"Tidak. Jangan dilepas. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-kun melihatku yang seperti ini." Ucapnya masih terus menangis.

"Hn. Kalau begitu jangan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke perlahan membelai surai merah muda itu perlahan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng.

Henig sesaat. Yang terdengar hanya isak tangis Sakura dan suara hembusan angin yang membelai rambut keduanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya

"Hn?"

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini?"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memberika kesempatan pada sakura untuk menupahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang selama ini pendam sendiri.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak pernah mengerti. Hiks."

"..."

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku berharap? Kau tahu kan, aku sangat mencintaimu?! Sejak dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah." seru Sakura menaikan nada suaranya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia lega. Sampai saat ini, posisinya dihati gadis itu tak pernah berubah. Tapi sekaligus hatinya mencelos. Apa benar selama ini ia selalu memberi harapan kosong bagi Sakura? Sasuke tak pernah bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja disatu sisi, ia merasa tak pantas bagi Sakura. Tapi disisi lain, ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Kelembutan Sakura, keceriaannya, kehangatannya, perhatiannya, tanpa Sasuke sadari telah membuat dirinya merasakan kembali arti sebuah keluarga. Sakura telah berhasil menariknya dari jurang kegelapan tanpa dasar. Dan kembali pada cahayanya yang dulu sempat hilang.

Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Semua orang menyukainya. Maka dari itu, ia merasa tidak pantas bagi gadis itu. Ia hanyalah seorang mantan nuke-nin, seorang penghianat desa, yang kehadiran tidak diinginkan. Sedangkan Sakura adalah seorang medic-nin hebat yang keberadaannya sangat dibutuhkan oleh semua orang. Jelas sekali perbedaan mereka sangat jauh.

Jika saja bukan karena gadis ini, Naruto, dan Kakashi yang meyakinkan para tetua desa, ia pasti sudah dihukum mati.

Ia selalu berpikir, kalau Naruto lah yang lebih pantas bagi Sakura. Maka dari itu selama ini ia mengalah pada Naruto. Ia berusaha agar Sakura berhenti mengejarnya dan berpaling pada Naruto. Tapi memang dasar yang namanya perasaan tidak bisa paksakan. Sakura masih setia pada Sasuke dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Walaupun dulu, Sasuke pernah berusaha membunuhnya. Sakura selalu bisa memaafkan Sasuke, bahkan sebelum lelaki itu minta maaf padanya.

Sasuke tak mengucapkan kata apapun, ia memilih diam. Lelaki beriris onyx ini memang tak pandai untuk berkata-kata. Sasuke membiarkan gadis dalam pelukannya mengerluarkan semua isi hatinya, uneg-uneg yang selama ini gadis itu pendam sendirian.

Sasuke terus menunggu hingga gadis itu tenang. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah membelai surai merah muda milik sang gadis, berharap bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Setelah beberapa lama, isak tangis Sakura perlahan berhenti. Tapi gadis itu tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Malah Sakura semakin erat memeluk Sasuke. Seakan takut lelaki itu meninggalkannya lagi jika ia melepaskannya.

Setelah dirasanya Sakura mulai tenang, Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Hn." Ucapnya singkat. Tapi tak ada respon.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi." Ucapnya lagi. Sakura terus menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari sag Uchiha bungsu.

"Selama ini aku berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak sendirian." Sasuke melepas pelukannya perlahan. Memaksa emerald bertemu dengan onyx.

"Konoha. Konoha mempunyai arti penting bagiku. Ada banyak hal di Desa ini yang tanpa kusadari membuatku memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku lebih memilih untuk lari. Lari dari kenyataan bahwa aku sangat membutuhkan Konoha. Semua yang ada didalamnya. Team tujuh. Naruto, Kakashi, dan kau. Semua teman-teman kita. Konoha bukan sekedar tempat aku tinggal. Tapi juga tempat dimana rasanya aku memiliki keluarga,"

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum elanjutkan. "Aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh, karena dibutakan oleh dendam yang berakhir dengan sia-sia. Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Bahkan Itachi rela melakukan apapun demi melindungi Konoha. Tapi, apa yang kulakukan? Aku.."

Benarkah seperti tu perasaan Sasuke? Apakah.. Apakah..

"Sasuke-kun? Apakah.. kau menyesal telah membunuh Itachi?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Takut menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Entahlah. Dari cara bicaramu. Tak bisa disangkal, jika kau menyesal." Ucap Sakura seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke jadi gemas melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia mencubit hidung Sakura pelan.

"Sshh.. Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura sambil mengusap hidungnya yang tadi dicubit Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?" sahut Sasuke gemas.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin memastikan." Gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi, apa maksudnya kau menceritakan semua ini padakku? Ceritamu tadi 'kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan-err, kau tahu 'kan?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada sendu diakhir kalimat.

Sasuke berdecak. "Makanya, jangan suka memotong perkataan orang."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf. Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan lagi."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah kehilangan mood untuk bicara." Ucap Sasuke jahil.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya kembali, dahinya mengkerut.

"Sasuke-kun!" serunya

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan!" seru Sakura mencak-mencak. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah. Yang penting aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba serius. Ia meraih tangan mungil Sakura, lalu mengenggamnya.

"Aku.. Ehm.. Setelah semua yang terjadi. Maafkan aku, karena sudah membuatmu mengeluarkan begitu banyak air mata." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut.

Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis lagi. Kenapa Sasuke yang minta maaf? Harusnya Sakura yang minta maaf karena selama ini ia selalu menyusahkan Sasuke. Tingkahnya yang menyebalkan, yang selalu manja pasti sangat mengganggu lelaki ini.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku.. Aku selalu bertingkah menyebalkan dihadapanmu. Aku yang selalu cerewet, pasti sangat menyusahkanmu." Ucap Sakura dengan isak tangisnya.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah. Selama ini aku tak pernah peka pada perasaanmu. Aku selalu mengutamakan egoku. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Tatapannya sendu.

"Sasuke-kun jangan minta maaf lagi. Aku yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke-kun. Maaf." Tangisannya mereda.

"Aku yang salah, Sakura. Berhenti minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke mulai jengah.

"Aku yang salah, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya.

Sasuke mendecak. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." ucap Sasuke setengah membentak.

Sakura berjengit. "Kau membentakku, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura pelan. Perlahan isak tangisnya terdengar kembali.

Sasuke salah tingkah. "Jangan menangis Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan minta maaf lagi." Potong Sakura sewot. Isakannya tambah keras.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Jelas-jelas aku yang salah." Ucap Sasuke frustasi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura lagi disela tangisannya.

Sasuke mengacak rambut frustasi. "Aku yang salah, Sakura. Jadi biarkan aku yang minta maaf, oke?"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Ucap Sakura menyolot.

"Aku!" teriak Sasuke lebih nyolot

"Aku!" teriak Sakura tambah nyolot

"Ck. Aku! Aku!" teriak Sasuke makin nyolot-yang sudah sangat OOC sekali.

"Aku, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"Aku bilang aku, ya aku!" teriak Sasuke lagi dan lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku lelah Sasuke-kun. Apa susahnya sih mengalah?" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sakura jengah juga dengan suasana ini. Padahal sendirinya juga sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Kenapa keduanya sama-sama keras kepala sih?

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke ngotot.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi lebar milik Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kau saja yang minta maaf." Ucap Sakura mengalah sekaligus pasrah.

"Oh, jadi kamu mau bilang kalau aku yang salah, terus aku yang harus minta maaf?!" Sasuke sewot. Sakura sweatdrop.

"?!" urat-urat kemerahan di kepala Sakura berkedut. Cakra berwarna hijau berpendar ditangan kanannya, ia siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Whoaa Sakura jangan main-main!" teriak Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura yang siap mengeluarkan Shannaro.

"SASUKE NO BAKA! SHANNARO!"

Sasuke pun terpental jauh, sangat jauh, akibat pukulan maut Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura tidak ragu-ragu melancarkan pukulannya.

.

.

Beginikah akhir dari kisah kasih SasuSaku?

Selesai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haha, mungkin selesai sampai sini saja..

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Dan...

Berakhir dengan gejenya..

Arigatou buat yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fict yang gaje ini :D

Fict ini terinspirasi dari kisahku dan salah seorang sahabatku XD udah lama sih, pas aku masih SMP, hehe.. jadi kangen sahabatku :')

Udah ah sekian curcolnya, hoho

Mind to Review?

Reveiw dari kalian, semangat buat aku


End file.
